1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a no-spill funnel system and more particularly pertains to the magnetic coupling to an apertured recipient surface while funneling a flow of a liquid, the coupling and funneling being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of funnel systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, funnel systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing spills when using a funnel are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe no-spill funnel system that allows to the magnetic coupling to an apertured recipient surface while funneling a flow of a liquid, the coupling and funneling being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the no-spill funnel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to the magnetic coupling to an apertured recipient surface while funneling a flow of a liquid, the coupling and funneling being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved no-spill funnel system which can be used for to the magnetic coupling to an apertured recipient surface while funneling a flow of a liquid, the coupling and funneling being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.